El dolor de una guerrera
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: La vida de Serena no tan sencilla como parece. Serena lleva tiempo teniendo problemas para equilibrar su trabajo como Sailor Moon, trabajo escolar y su vida hogareña; sin embargo todo cambia radicalmente después de que ella rescata a una mujer de un ataque y descubre que se trata de Saeko Mizuno.


El dolor de una guerrera

Resumen

La vida de Serena no tan sencilla como parece. Serena lleva tiempo teniendo problemas para equilibrar su trabajo como Sailor Moon, trabajo escolar y su vida hogareña; sin embargo todo cambia radicalmente después de que ella rescata a una mujer de un ataque y descubre que se trata de Saeko Mizuno.

Capítulo 1:

Cada día desde la batalla contra caos hay 3 ataques de monstruos, uno en la tarde y dos en la mitad de la noche, no quiero molestar a las chicas, por ello, ellas solo se enteran del usual ataque de la tarde.

Siempre estoy demasiado cansada, no puedo dormir más de dos horas por la noche si es que llego a dormir y muchas veces soy herida como en estos momentos, una costilla fracturada o dos, quemaduras y contusiones no son tan importantes para mí, además sano muy rápido debido a mi sangre lunar. Pero mi cuerpo ahora siempre está lleno de hematomas y heridas visibles que debo ocultar con blusas de manga larga o excusar con mi torpeza.

Mis calificaciones no son las mejores, mis padres me castigan todo el tiempo por ello, entonces los miro con una sonrisa para reír con torpeza prometiendo estudiar más la próxima vez, una promesa vacía para ellos, suspiran con decepción casi diariamente haciéndome sentir mal por no poder darle nada para estar orgullosa. Ellos no parecen soportarme, me he convertido en una gran decepción para ellos. Siempre intento estudiar para que estén orgullosos. Por más que intente estudiar no soy capaz, me falta energía y concentración para hacerlo o mi propia paranoia me impide hacerlo, tengo miedo de que suceda algún ataque y algo malo suceda.

Mi corazón se ha sentido tan vacía desde que mi amado Darien volvió a USA hace solo unas semanas, ocasionalmente contesta mis llamadas y aun no sabe de la situación actual de Tokio, lo he mantenido ignorante todo este tiempo.

En estos momentos me encuentro en mi cuarta pelea de la noche, un Youma apareció y atacó a una mujer en un callejón oscuro. La pobre mujer apenas consciente intentando usar un cubo de basura como protección casi fue golpeada por el youma de no ser porque yo decidí usar mi cuerpo como escudo para ser lanzada contra la pared con mucha fuerza. Me levante algo desorientada tosiendo algo de sangre para correr hacia el monstruo sin pensar para defender a la mujer, después de algunos minutos lo vencí.

Cojeé hacia la victima del ataque. En estos momentos debo estar delirando por el dolor y mis deseos de ver a mis amigas, porque parecía ser una versión mayor de Amy. Me dolía demasiado la cabeza como para pensar realmente y veía borroso debido a algo que me había arrojado ese monstruo en los ojos.

-"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté con dificultad tosiendo algo de sangre. La mujer se levantó rápidamente y me abrazó ayudándome a mantener el equilibrio.

-"Por el amor de Dios, debo llevarte al hospital inmediatamente."

-"No lo necesito, no pueden verme, nadie debe verme. Mientras esté consciente considero que estoy bien."

-"Al menos déjame llevarte a mi casa y tratar tus heridas como agradecimiento por salvar mi vida, soy médica y vivo cerca de aquí." Dijo con calma. Y yo no me pude negar, sentía tanto dolor que simplemente asentí sin pensar. La señora me alzó en su espalda pese a mis protestas y en algún momento me quedé dormida.

POV de Saeko

Cuando salí de mi turno de la noche en el hospital volví a casa a pie lamentando que mi carro estuviera en mantenimiento, eran las 4:30am cuando fui atacada por un monstruo a escasos minutos de mi edificio. Intenté huir y tropezando torpemente por culpa de mis zapatos de tacón no aptos para situaciones de peligro, empecé a hiperventilar mientras intentaba acercarme a un bote de basura para usar como escudo para el inminente ataque el cual nunca llegó. En cuestión de segundos llegó la famosa sailor moon, quien fue lanzada contra la pared por el ataque que iba dirigido hacia mí para luego levantarse y correr hacia el monstruo para pelear, recibió muchos golpes pero finalmente destruyó al monstruo con un ataque. La súper heroína se acercó a mí tambaleándose un poco.

-"¿Estás bien?" Dijo con dificultad para toser sangre y fue en ese momento que centré mi vista en mi salvadora.

Era una adolecente de la misma edad de mi hija, cabello largo dorado recogido en dos coletas desordenadas por las batallas, un traje destrozado con numerosas manchas de sangre. Su mirada en blanco, fría y sin emoción, una mirada de una guerrera que conocía el dolor de la batalla y las pérdidas, la derrota y sin duda alguna el dolor. Sus ojos cansados parecían pertenecer a una mujer mucho mayor, no a la niña que era. Esta era una niña de unos 16 años que aceptó ser una fiera guerrera y dejar atrás su adolescencia.

-"Por el amor de Dios, debo llevarte al hospital inmediatamente." Dije con el corazón roto al ver a una chica como ella en ese estado, jamás permitiría que mi hija hiciera algo como eso.

-"No lo necesito, no pueden verme, nadie debe verme. Mientras esté consciente considero que estoy bien." Parece que teme que algún enemigo se entere se su paradero o que se revele su identidad al público, pero me niego a dejar a una adolecente como ella sufrir de esa forma.

-"Al menos déjame llevarte a mi casa y tratar tus heridas como agradecimiento por salvar mi vida, soy médica y vivo cerca de aquí." Asintió con cansancio la heroína y a pesar de sus protestas logré alzarla para evitar que se lastimara más de lo que estaba.

La cubrí con mi bata para que nadie pudiera verla y caminé hacia mi apartamento que se encontraba a solo 5 minutos de distancia. Con cuidado entré al apartamento sin despertar a Amy, nadie debe saber que tengo conmigo a Sailor Moon, como médica prometí dar confidencialidad a mis pacientes. Dejé a sailor moon en mi cama y después de traer lo necesario para tratar sus heridas empecé a quitarle su ropa, empezando por el broche de su pecho haciendo que unos velos rosados la envolvieran y en cuestión de instantes vi a Serena Tsukino, la mejor amiga de mi hija usando su uniforme de clases.

Era exactamente igual a la muchacha alegre que está en la foto de la mesa de noche de mi hija, la primera amiga de Amy, aquella que la volvió la chica feliz que siempre debió ser. Siempre que hablo con Amy ella nombra a Serena. No puedo creer que la chica que describe mi hija como inocente, despistada y amorosa sea una Sailor. Dejé el misterioso broche en la mesa de noche y después de calmarme decidí seguir con mi labor y remover su ropa con cuidado viendo algo impactante.

El cuerpo de Serena estaba lleno de golpes, cortadas, tenía lo que parecía ser costillas tres fracturadas, un hombro dislocado, muchas quemaduras y una espalda completamente desgarrada. Ahora que lo notaba tenía una irritación en la cara, por los lados de los ojos. Me coloqué los guantes para tocar la zona irritada y para mi sorpresa el caucho del guante desapareció rápidamente. Su cara tiene una especie de ácido transparente y no se come su rostro por el amor de dios.

Inmediatamente traje un balde de agua y otro vació, pese a mis deseos de dejarla quieta por sus lesiones tuve que levantarla colocando su rostro boca abajo y empecé a usar una base para neutralizar el ácido para luego usar agua y mover el excedente, el proceso duró varios minutos. Finalmente sequé un poco su rostro y coloqué mi crema para quemaduras más fuerte, tenía que revisar bien sus ojos pero se veía demasiado frágil como para despertarla, tuve que armarme de valor y aferrarme a mi lado profesional para despertarla.

-"Serena, despierta". La adolecente adolorida escuchó mi llamado y abrió los ojos con cansancio.

-"No quiero ir a la escuela aun, 5 minutos más por favor". Ni loca permitiré que una chica de su edad vaya a la escuela en ese estado. Esta debe ser la razón por la cual sus notas son tan bajas, si siempre ha sido lastimada de esa forma y se ve obligada a ir en esas condiciones a la escuela, me parece sorprendente que pueda pasar el año escolar.

-"Serena, soy la doctora a la que salvaste hace poco, soy Saeko Mizuno, la madre de Amy." Al escuchar eso se sobresaltó.

-"S-Señora Mizuno, no es lo que parece."

-"Te quité ese broche y la ropa de sailor se fue, sé que eres sailor moon y lo guardaré en secreto de mi hija si lo deseas. En estos momentos quiero que me digas como estás viendo, entró algo de ácido en tus ojos y quiero saber si hay algún daño." Serena asintió con cansancio frotando sus ojos. "No sigas tocando tus ojos, vas a lastimarlos más. Ahora dime como ves."

-"Veo todo borroso". Dijo con evidente preocupación. "Pensaba que era por cansancio. ¿Cómo iré a la escuela hoy? Con esta vista no creo ser capaz de leer nada. ¿Qué les invento a las chicas? Estoy segura de que no me creerán nada, como diablos les diré que estoy teniendo batallas por la noche sin avisarles. ¡Me asesinarán!" Dijo en un ataque de pánico.

¿Eso significa que Amy es una sailor? Eso explicaría el por qué se negó a ir a Alemania y dejó tantos de sus cursos extras, además de llegar tarde todos los días y mentir con cierta frecuencia. Pero es extraño, yo jamás la he visto lastimada de ninguna forma.

-"Serena, tu no vas a ir a la escuela hoy, en su lugar vas a ir a un hospital para atender tus heridas." Dije con calma. "Podemos decir que tuviste un accidente cuando ibas a tu casa y le puedes decir a las demás sailors que tuviste una batalla."

-"No es tan simple, yo no soy como un humano normal por el amor de Selene." Se quejó causándome cierta curiosidad, no es secreto que las sailors son sorprendentes.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" Serena se quedó en silencio. "A menos que expliques llamaré una ambulancia."

-"Es difícil de explicar, poco después de que me convertí en sailor moon dejé de ser humana, las demás sailors son humanas excepto por mí." Suspiró. "No importa cuánto corte mi cabello hoy al día siguiente regresará a su tamaño original, si me fracturo una costilla o una pierna sanará en pocos días, si me quemo al punto que mi carne se carboniza solo tengo que esperar un poco más de una semana, si pierdo un dedo volverá a crecer con uña y todo". Dijo con suavidad.

No quiero saber cómo es que una chica de edad puede decir ese tipo de cosas con tanta tranquilidad. Es perturbador.

-"Entiendo tu punto. Si entras como estás en estos momentos y a la semana siguiente estás perfectamente saludable posiblemente termines siendo objeto de estudio en algún laboratorio o aparezcan publicaciones de tu caso en algún periódico si se divulga tu información." Dije con comprensión mientras pensaba en mi estrategia para tratarla.

-"Entonces puedo irme a mi casa ahora, esos minutos de sueño ya me dieron la energía suficiente para ir a casa." Dijo con una risa nerviosa. Algo me dice que la chica que mi hija describió como "dormilona", duerme mucho menos de lo que yo acostumbraba dormir en la universidad en época de exámenes.

-"Aun así no te puedo dejar salir de este lugar en este estado. Te propongo una cosa, te daré permiso médico para que faltes dos semanas completas a la escuela, llamaré a tu familia por la mañana para decir que te quedarás con Amy haciendo un proyecto de la escuela y teniendo clases particulares, le diré a Amy que tu familia te envió con una tía y ella le dirá a las demás. Durante ese tiempo te quedarás aquí para reposar, trataré tus heridas, te daré comida, podrás usar ropa de Amy y te esconderás de Amy hasta que acabe el plazo".

-"No hay forma de que acepte." Dijo sin pensar.

-"Entonces tendré que decirle a Amy, solo tengo que despertarla y traerla aquí para tener a gente que te supervise hasta que estés bien, además de prestarte más cuidado después de las peleas. Lo juro, no entiendo como mi hija no se dio cuenta antes, pensaba haberle enseñado como identificar lesiones con solo ver a una persona caminando." Dije con algo de decepción. Por el amor de dios, si su mejor amiga tiene el cuerpo tan lastimado todo el tiempo mi hija debe ignorarla olímpicamente o Serena es mejor actriz de lo que parece.

-"Me quedo con la primera opción." Parece temer a la reacción de las demás más que a la locura que inventé.

-"Entonces mi única condición es que deberás estudiar. Cuando tu vista mejore deberás leer un libro de tu interés y hacer las tareas de la escuela." Dije en un intento de que se retractara.

-"Acepto las condiciones." Esta chica es demasiado terca. Agradezco tener justamente esta semana de descanso, fue una buena idea tomarla después de todo. "Aprovecharé este tiempo para intentar poner al día mis calificaciones." Murmuró en voz baja.

Le pedí a Serena que se sentara para poder tratar mejor sus heridas de la espalda y empecé la ardua tarea de tratar las numerosas heridas. A lo largo de mi carrera he visto todo tipo de heridas imaginables y esta espalda parecía una recopilación de todo lo que había visto, casi podía ver una recopilación de historias de cada batalla.

Herida de vidrio distribuida en gran parte de su espalda, fue hecha en una batalla relativamente reciente, lo sabía porque había podido sacar algunos trozos de vidrio y la sangre parecía fresca.

Una quemadura en el omoplato izquierdo perfectamente redonda, parecía como si una bola de fuego perfecta la hubiera golpeado ahí, la herida tenía visiblemente algún tiempo sanando.

Seguí inspeccionando las heridas de esta adolecente intentando no gritar al darme cuenta de los horrores que ha tenido que soportar esta inocente chica. Había una serie de heridas en particular que me generaron cierto asombro y horror, las heridas eran rectas y cruzaban su espalda con facilidad.

Recuerdo haber visto esa herida en uno de mis primeros pacientes, Kaoru, un niño de 13, a diferencia de Serena ese patrón de heridas se extendía en todo su cuerpo al igual que la desnutrición, el origen de sus heridas había sido su padre abusivo, quien después de excederse en copas, violó y casi asesina a su propio hijo a latigazos. Imágenes de otros chicos jóvenes con el mismo patrón de heridas e historias similares llegaron a mi mente.

Disimuladamente tomé algunas imágenes de su espalda con mi teléfono antes de guardarlo con rapidez en mi bolsillo. Sabía que necesitaría evidencia en un futuro próximo.

-"¿Cómo van tus notas?" Pregunté intentando ganar información útil.

-"No muy bien." Se lamentó en voz baja y apretó los puños con frustración. "No creo estar hecha para la escuela, mis notas son cada vez peores y mis padres no están para nada felices." Sus ojos se llenaron de dolor y culpa. "Solo soy una decepción para ellos."

-"¿Por qué razón te llamarías una decepción?"

-"Mis notas, no sé cocinar, no soy atlética, elegante o tengo algún talento para hacerlos orgullosos. Solo soy un fracaso como hija". La rubia ahora se encontraba llorando silenciosamente. Lo opuesto a lo que Amy me describió eran las pataletas típicas de Serena.

La están destrozando, sus padres la están destrozando ¡Su autoestima está por el piso! solo han recalcado lo malo, le han grabado en la cabeza que es inútil e incluso la lastiman físicamente! ¿Acaso no saben que diciendo solo lo malo van a predisponerla ante todo?

¿Fracaso como hija? Yo diría que el fracaso está en los padres que en lugar de brindar apoyo bombardean a sus hijos con insultos y los destruyen por un simple papel que solo indica cuanto creen los profesores que sabe un niño sobre un tema. Una nota no puede calificar a una persona en nada. Pudieron haber contratado tutores si querían que sus notas mejoraran.

No entiendo como una chica tan dulce y alegre como mi hija describe, oculte tras una máscara de felicidad a una chica maltratada sin confianza alguna en sí misma. Aunque posiblemente puedo decir lo mismo sobre su otro rostro como Sailor Moon, la guerrera solitaria que protege la ciudad las 24 horas del día. Casi parece ser un caso de personalidad múltiple, tantas facetas diferentes en una misma persona me hacen preguntarme quien es realmente Serena Tsukino.

¿Una adolecente alegre y despreocupada?

¿Una niña maltratada?

¿Una heroína desinteresada con un amor casi suicida hacia su misión?

Al verla veía ilusiones, mentiras, engaños, sonrisas, llantos, valentía y miedo.

Traté las heridas en su espalda y vendé su abdomen con cuidado, finalmente le dije que se acostara y automáticamente cayó dormida por el cansancio. Cubrí a la pequeña guerrera con una manta y con cansancio me acosté al lado de ella para seguir su ejemplo y me uní a ella en su viaje al reino de los sueños.

7:00am

Tuve que despertar para preparar el desayuno de mi hija y acompañarla mientras comíamos juntas por primera vez en la semana. Aun me preguntaba cómo mi pequeña genio no pudo notar las heridas de su mejor amiga.

-"¿Sucede algo, mamá?"

-"Me enteré del amiga de un hija de uno de mis colegas. Mi colega fue asaltado y la chica recibió los ataques del agresor, yo fui quien lo atendió ayer y quedé algo preocupada. Esa chica aparentemente alegre y amable que trabaja día y noche, le va mal en la escuela y sus padres le dan latigazos en la espalda; sus amigas lo ignoran o bien él puede ocultarlo lo suficientemente bien de ellos". Dije con calma viendo una mezcla de tristeza y shock en la mirada inocente de mi hija. "Amy, prométeme que le prestarás más atención a tus amigas, cualquier situación similar debe tomarse con seriedad. Puede que tú por la vida tan privilegiada que has vivido veas solo las cosas buenas sin dudar pero en este tipo de cosas hay que cuestionar más de lo usual."

En estos momentos a pesar de tener a Serena conmigo no tengo el mismo poder que tendría en el hospital. No puedo llamar a la policía y dar el informe detallado de abuso, debido a que no la llevé al hospital y sin duda alguna se negará a ir si sospecha del motivo.

-"Lo haré, no te preocupes mamá." Contestó con seriedad mi amada pequeña y sonreí con orgullo ante su determinación.

Va a dolerle cuando se entere del secreto de Serena.

-"Por cierto, tu amiga Serena llamó por la mañana". Dije casualmente captando la atención de mi hija.

-"¿Qué dijo? ¿Está bien? ¿Está enferma?" Pude ver la preocupación en su rostro.

-"Serena dijo que sus padres la enviaron con un familiar para estudiar como castigo por sus calificaciones. Ya que todo fue a última hora, ella quería pedirte que le dijeras a tus otras amigas". Amy se relajó al escuchar mi excusa. "Por cierto, necesito que le entregues este sobre al director". Dije extendiéndole un sobre y ella lo tomó. Para mi suerte no me preguntó de qué se trataba, terminó su desayuno y se fue a la escuela.

Lo siguiente que hice fue llamar a un par de amigas, quienes para mi suerte no tardaron en llegar a mi apartamento. La primera en llegar fue mi amiga, la médica psiquiatra Naoko Meiou, una mujer de tés morena, cabello negro y ojos negros, vestida con un elegante vestido negro y una chaqueta, luego llegó Mariko Kaiou una mujer elegante vestida quien usaba un vestido turquesa como su cabello debajo de su abrigo, sus ojos eran de un color aguamarina.

-"Gracias por venir, tengo algunas cosas que contarles". Hablé sirviéndoles algo de té. Expliqué bien la situación de Serena.

Expliqué cómo me salvó como Sailor Moon, el hecho de que actualmente está en este apartamento, traté sus heridas y el abuso por parte de sus padres, incluso les mostré las imágenes. Como es de esperarse, pese al inicial shock de mis amigas ellas recuperaron la compostura.

-"Entonces, nos necesitas como testigos de abuso y colar sus documentos en el hospital". Concluyó Mariko y yo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa. "También puedo recomendarte un buen abogado, el tío de la novia de mi hija es un buen abogado".

-"Yo puedo colaborar con el tratamiento y tengo un par de amigos en la policía para dar el informe, seguramente el oficial Kino nos pueda colaborar". Yo simplemente me limité a agradecerles por la ayuda antes de escuchar la elegante risa de Mariko.

-"Se dan cuenta de que lo más probable es que nuestras hijas sean Sailors. Mi hija solamente habla de Haruka, la pequeña Hotaru y Serena". Comentó y no pude evitar reír por la ironía.

¿Cómo es que nosotras terminamos siendo amigas?

-"Si. Una vez vi a Setsuna transformarse en Sailor".

-"¿Realmente?"

-"Casi tengo un infarto cuando la vi hacerlo. Ella tenía unos 17 años, estaba ese extraño símbolo en su frente, luego apareció ese bastón en su mano y estaba vestida como una sailor, algún tiempo después Sailor V fue anunciada en Londres y posteriormente empezaron a aparecer más sailors en Japón. Mi hija empezó a desaparecer más cuando las demás sailors aparecieron".

-"Entiendo lo que se siente. Sucedió algo parecido con Michiru, ella simplemente se desconectó de la familia después de que aparecieron las demás sailors".

-"Serena fue la primera amiga de Amy en muchos años, apareció otra sailor en escena, ella empezó a mentirme y escapar, podía desaparecer un día completo y algunas veces la escuché llorando y diciendo el nombre de Serena entre sueños".

-"Yo encontré un par de testamentos en la habitación de Michiru, uno de ellos era el de ella y el otro era de Haruka. Pueden creer que en ambos tenían las clausulas de muertes de otras. Es decir, si Michiru moría sus pertenencias y dinero se dividían en Haruka, Serena, Hotaru y Setsuna, en caso de muerte de las 4 la herencia iba a mí".

-"Hay veces en las que Setsuna me visita, me dice de lo buena madre que soy y se despide como si no fuera a volver, cuando vuelve me abraza y visitó todos los días de ese mes".

-"Amy también lo ha hecho".

La primera vez que lo hizo fue cuando tenía 14 años, me dijo lo buena madre que era, me dio el abrazo más fuerte, lloró y dijo que pasaría la noche en casa de un amigo. Al día siguiente ella había vuelto a comportarse como antes de conocer a Serena, retomó todos sus cursos y no hablaba de Serena. Luego, ella volvió a hablar de sus amigas, empezó a tener pesadillas, volvió a despedirse de mí y supuestamente quedarse en casa de una amiga para volver y llorar en mis brazos cada vez que volvía.

En ese momento las tres nos sentimos terriblemente miserables ante la realización. Nosotras somos las madres de las heroínas que pueden o no volver ilesas de una pelea, chicas que se despiden de nosotras pensando que puede ser la última vez que nos ven.

-"Cambiando de tema ¿Quién se queda con Serena?" Preguntó Naoko y yo la vi con asombro. "No es como si pudiéramos dejarla con una familia que la maltrata o enviarla a un orfanato, especialmente siendo amiga de nuestras hijas. Creo a Setsuna capaz de adoptarla del mismo modo que adoptó a Hotaru, pero ella es demasiado joven como para adoptar a un adolescente".

-"Nosotras somos la respuesta lógica. Además Michiru está encaprichada con esa chica, ella y Haruka la ven como una hermana menor, así que no me molestaría adoptarla". Completa Mariko.

-"A mí no me importaría tener algo de compañía extra en mi casa". Continuó Naoko.

-"Y Amy seguramente estaría feliz de vivir con ella". Las tres nos vimos en silencio y decidimos dejar esto para otro día. "Sin embargo por el momento ella no es consciente de que eso sea víctima de maltrato".

-"Supongo que eso será parte de mi trabajo". Yo me limité a asentir. "Algo más que deba saber sobre mi paciente".

-"Tiene la mirada de un soldado, signos de estrés, su autoestima está por los pisos, complejo de héroe, entre otros". Respondí con naturalidad.

-"¿Podemos verla?" Preguntó Mariko con intriga y yo me limité a asentir y llevarlas a la habitación donde había dejado a Serena. "Oh, se ve tan tierna, parece una muñeca de porcelana. Me encanta su cabello, jamás había visto algo similar, es tan hermoso y ella parece tan delicada como una princesa. Mi hija tiene tan buen gusto, primero se consiguió a esa apuesta novia, después a la tierna Hotaru y a esta princesa".

Conociendo a Mariko, en estos momentos debe estar fantaseando con vestir a la adolescente con vestidos de muñeca, por las fotos que ella siempre me muestra de su hija, sé que ella lo hizo con ella.

La mujer de cabello turquesa tocó el rostro de la chica e inmediatamente empezó a hablar de lo suave y hermoso que era su piel, aunque quejándose constantemente por sus ojeras y palidez poco saludable.

-"Creo que voy a ir a comprar algo de ropa, vitaminas y productos de aseo personal. Ya vuelvo". Habló Mariko básicamente desapareció del lugar.

-"Creo que deberíamos ir a preparar algo para ella, sin duda alguna parece anémica por la pérdida de sangre y necesita comer cuando despierte". Yo me limité a asentir y empezamos a cocinar en silencio. Le pedí a Mariko por un mensaje de texto una crema para los ojos de Serena y gotas.

Después de algunos minutos Mariko volvió sosteniendo varias bolsas, una de ellas contenía vitaminas, medicamentos para el dolor, cremas hidratantes, vendajes entre otros. En otra bolsa había productos de aseo personal, pude distinguir champú, jabón, cepillo de dientes entre otros y en las demás había ropa.


End file.
